


Dinner and Desire

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, Romance, Smut, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: *Scully made the decision to stop making decisions, and simply indulge. Indulge in letting the man she loved do unmentionable things to her between the tossed salad and dinner rolls.*A plan to spend a romantic evening at Scully’s takes an unexpected turn.





	Dinner and Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilevixen/gifts).



> References: Orison, all things(sort of), Brand X, PMP, Syzygy. 
> 
> Thanks so much to Sue/cultureisdarkbeer, Bethany/Peacenik0, Haley/sportsnightnut, and Cate/RationalCashew for your beta help and helping me through the rough parts. Y’all are awesome!
> 
> Jeri, I’m crossing my fingers in hope that I did your prompt justice. You have NO idea how hard this was to keep it a secret from you!!! I’ve been living a lie for weeks! I hope you love it.

—— 

“I am master of my spoken words and slave to those which remain unspoken.” -Ankita Singhal

 

 _“‘If I could reach the stars, I’d give them all to you…’”_ Mulder sang under his breath for quite possibly the 50th time within the last three days, and Cher wasn’t the only woman’s voice that he consistently heard swirling through his mind.

Scully had been stuck at Quantico since Tuesday, where she sliced and diced exactly 36 miles away from where he tossed balled up paper across the office. He heard her sighing his name over the phone as she cut open John Doe Number Three. He listened to the echo of her neck popping in the morgue as she stared through the microscope at John Doe Number Five’s freshly removed tissue. He heard her breathy laugh tickle his ear as he covered her computer monitor with sticky notes while repeating the inappropriate joke he was told in the elevator that day. He even grinned like a fool when he heard her whisper how much she missed him before hastily ending his last call.  

Mulder was left to his own unproductive devices for the last 72 hours as Scully’s agile fingers spent their time searching for missing clues within chest cavities. All the while, Mulder itched to search for that special spot just under her breasts that made her shiver.

He loosened his tie as he walked through her hallway and realized that he hadn’t been to her apartment in nearly two weeks. The last time they had spent time here together was after he had finally recovered from his lung surgery, and he couldn’t wait to be surrounded by her things again.

The mouthwatering smell of Italian spices that wafted through the cracks of the door had his empty stomach rumbling in anticipation.

As he stopped at the door of apartment number five, he heard the muffled sounds of the mixed CD Scully had been listening to on an endless loop since they’d finally solidified their relationship. He’d never admit to it, but her choice in music had grown on him. The reoccurring voice of Cher making him _Believe_ was proof. Years of relinquishing the radio during long car rides even had him unconsciously singing “Hotel California” and humming the beats to Mozart’s greatest hits as he soaped up his body in motel showers.

Knocking three times, he leaned against the door frame, and instantly his smile grew tenfold when he locked onto the captivating blue eyes of his grinning Scully. His eyes skimmed down her body slowly, taking in her relaxed appearance. The slender lines of her throat, her delicate collar bones peeking through her blue, low cut, cotton sweater that clung to her every curve had him languidly dragging his eyes all the way past her snug leggings to end at her bare, nude painted toes.

Scully waved Mulder in and stepped aside. She felt her heart rate rise just looking at him.

“Hey,” Scully breathed out while she openly stared at her partner. She attempted to bite her lip as her eyes wandered over his disheveled end-of-workday appearance, but her wide smile wouldn’t allow it. God, she hadn’t realized how much she appreciated that look until she’d been denied seeing it. “Long time no see.”

“Way too long,” he agreed and stepped into her to place a meaningful kiss to her lips. He reluctantly pulled back only to place a lingering one between her brows. “Mm, smells amazing.”

Her eyes fluttered back open as he shut the door. “Thanks,” she rasped. Just one kiss and her body tingled. Her fingers were clutching at his moss green dress shirt and her heart skipped a beat knowing his eyes, which were currently studying her face, were an exact match. “It’s lasagna.”

Mulder chuckled as he slid off his black Oxfords, flexing his feet along the rug. “I wasn’t talking about the food. Although, that does get my mouth watering almost as much.”

Scully’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ and felt a flush quickly forming along the edges of her V-necked sweater. She grabbed his tie and jerked him down to firmly claim his mouth with her own, passionately leaving his lips with an audible pop after what seemed like minutes later.

“Good answer, Mulder,” she smirked and lovingly pushed her finger up under his chin to close his slackened jaw.

Her eyes flicked down to the plastic bag tapping at her leg. “What’s in the bag?”

“Had to stop for gas and I picked up a couple drinks for later,” he explained. Mulder shrugged off his jacket, tossing it on the couch as he walked into the kitchen. “You know, in case we work up a thirst.”

He was slinging his usual innuendo her way and she responded with an appropriate eye roll the way she usually did. Some things would never change just because they were loving each other with their bodies now, and not just their souls. There was comfort in that.

Although it had been several days since they worked up anything remotely like _that_ , she still provoked him in return. “Subtle, and not you’re best material.” She pointed to the bag he sat on the counter and smiled. “If there’s iced tea in that bag, could be love.”

Mulder grinned and gave her a wink at the perfectly placed momento. He slowly reached in and pulled out two, bottle necked root beers.

“I knew it,” she teased. “Stick those in the fridge and make yourself useful pouring the wine while I finish up the lasagna.”

Grabbing the wine bottle and popping the cork with ease, he added, “Which really does smells delicious by the way.”

“Thanks. I just hope it tastes as good as it smells or we’ll be filling up on mixed salad, buttered rolls, and alcohol.”

“Either way, I don’t see a problem with that plan as long as you’re left satisfied in the end,” he said with a lilt, his double entendre not going unnoticed by the quiet laugh coming from Scully. He filled two glasses of white wine to the brim and immediately took a long swig after the sultry sound was still thrumming in his ears. Every little thing she did seemed to turn him on lately.

 _Was it getting hot in here?_ he caught himself wondering. Going almost four days of no physical contact with Scully had him tugging at his collar and rolling up his sleeves.

Scully donned an oven mitt shaped like a lobster and poked a knife at the center of the dish. Mulder stood three feet from her and cocked his head as she bent over. Jesus, he would never get use to her wearing leggings, and his dick twitching away in his pants fully supported that sentiment.

Scully cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away from his zipper. “Mulder, can you go change the music to something more… calming?” She stared at him with her head half into the oven, wearing a tight lipped smile and knowing glint in her eye.

Sheepishly, Mulder rubbed the back of his neck and did as he was told. On his way through the living room, Mulder grabbed a lighter and lit several candles and switched off the only other light near the doorway.

He was setting the mood. “Just a normal dinner date,” was what she had told him on the phone this morning. Scully had mentioned her family was flying in from California tonight, and he had in turn, mentioned how he couldn’t wait until after they left to see her again. So, she excitedly offered to cook him dinner where they could share a normal meal with a romantic undertone. A perfectly simple request for a very complicated couple. Mulder was eager to please and wasn’t about to disappoint her.

They were new at this romancing part of their relationship. Years of deep-seated love and undeniable sexual tension permeating their atmospheric bubble: not new. Romancing one another with the explicit intention of stripping one another naked: very new. Adding romance to their blossoming amorous relationship was uncharted territory for Mr. and Mrs. Spooky.

To him, it was romantic when she told him that she only trusted him. When she showed up in the middle of the night just to press the back of her hand against his burning forehead and force feed him fever reducer. When she shot him to save him from himself and carted his bleeding body across the country in search of the truth. When she saved and supported his ass over and over again on not only a professional level, but on a personal one, too. When she flew across the world to push aside her skepticism and decipher an unearthed UFO, literally saving his life in turn… His Scully was magnificent.

In the end, he only ever needed her.

He meandered over to the CD player and switched the disk to something he’d been listening to often as of late. The gentle cadence of Moby sounded throughout room and Mulder took the opportunity to look through Scully’s movie collection.

Whenever they had their annual movie night, it almost always took place with them sitting side by side on his couch, sharing butterless popcorn with their feet propped up while they bantered on about the plot line.

Scully watched Mulder shuffle through her things on the shelf as she sat their wine on the table. Brushing crumbs off the tablecloth, her heart fluttered at the significance of using it with Mulder tonight. Her mother would be so proud.

Scully licked her lips at the sound of the rather meaningful song he’d chosen to play and blushed at the sudden ache between her thighs as she gawked at his shimmying hips. She then thought back to their hasty goodbye in the office on Monday evening before she was to report to Quantico for the remainder of the week. That same song drifted through the office when she leaned down to kiss Mulder before she’d attempted to leave...

Not long after she had explained the need the VCU had for her to autopsy the recent victims to him, Mulder had his jacket torn off, his tie flipped over his shoulder, and her ass propped up on the desk. One high heel had slid off her stocking foot while his fingers plucked at the hooks of her bra as his mouth aptly worshipped the bared expanse of her chest. Her moans echoed carelessly throughout the basement, and Scully found herself appalled that she hadn’t at all regretted shedding one article of clothing while on the clock. _Hoo boy!_

Yes, sex with Mulder had definitely been worth the wait.

His snort of amusement brought her back to the present.

“Three movies, Scully? I know we rent a lot, but you only own three?” He turned and tossed her a boyish look of astonishment.

“Don’t mock my movie collection. I enjoy a wide range of genres, Mulder. Just none that consist of ‘Busty Brunettes Vol. 4,’ and the ‘Blondes Blow Best’ trilogy pack.”

“Hey now, I gave those to Frohike last year. And to be honest, I relied heavily on my own personal highlight reel of beautiful, skeptical redheads anyway,” he winked and she had to work hard not to gift him with an overly satisfied smile.

Mulder relished in the rush of color along her cheeks. “You say you own a range of genres, yet you have ‘Exploring The Unknown: The Exciting World Of Behind The Scenes Autopsies,’ nestled between, ‘Steel Magnolias,’ and ‘Mystic Pizza,”’ he smirked. “Walking on the wild side I see, Scully.”

“Mulder,” she feigned annoyance, folding her arms over her chest. “I get enough _wild_ just being your partner. I don’t need to add any extra suspense to my life.”

“Is that so?” he playfully mimicked her irritation and followed her back into the kitchen, watching the exaggerated sway of her hips as she went.

Scully stood near the sink and tried to hide the fact that she was fanning her face with the potholder. The attempt to cool her Mulder-induced flush was failing miserably.

“What’s on the dessert menu?” Mulder stood behind her, the hard planes of his chest brushing along the blades of her shoulders.

She nearly moaned right then and there. “Me, if you play your cards right.” She’d been restraining herself from shoving Mulder’s pants down and releasing that coil of sexual tension between them since she’d opened the door.

Mulder groaned and swept tendrils of hair from the nape of her neck. “G-woman, I always play my cards right.”

“You bluff right you mean,” she corrected, goading him on for her own pleasure.

“I rarely bluff, Scully,” he nuzzled his nose along the back of her neck, sending a thrill down her spine as his fingers wisped across her spandex covered pelvis.

“Mmm… Mulder…” Just this feeling—this well-practiced teasing of her body that Mulder now mastered to a fine art had her practically shaking with anticipation. His physical foreplay was an amazing, torturous gift that always left her begging for more. Yet, one she never needed to receive in order to fall in love with him.

Foreplay for her was listening to him passionately explain how he went to the ends of the Earth to save her from the icy bowels of an UFO. Heatedly arguing about the existence of Mexican goat suckers, Fluke Men, 1939 luxury liner ghost ships, and aliens birthing themselves from their human hosts. Exchanging light hearted banter across their basement office. Discussing life validating Moby Dick metaphors while stuck on a rock. And not to forget, sharing too many intense moments of gazing and brushing against one another’s bodies to count over the last seven years. It had all been a fierce, slow burning culmination between the skeptic and the believer.

Mulder growled as his long fingers gently dipped beneath the waistband of her leggings. Her head lolled back when she knew what he would find there, or lack thereof.

“You’re planning to kill me, aren’t you?” he panted against her temple. “Wearing nothing beneath these very thin, very form fitting… sexy pants, Scully?”

She gasped and covered his hand with hers, ending up urging instead of stilling his fingers as they slipped between the lips of her sex. “We haven’t even eaten yet,” she moaned as his fingertip swirled her blooming arousal around her clit.

Soft lips brushed across her ear. “What about an appetizer?” he groaned and she sucked in her bottom lip. His mouth moved to pluck hungrily at her neck.

Her eyes fluttered shut against her will, and she trailed her fingers up across his wrist to massage his skin as he did the same within the sleek heat of her. “You should save your strength,” she quipped only to tilt her head, offering the length of her neck to his nibbling mouth.

He grunted along the column of her throat. “I’ve been saving it for years, Scully.”

“Mul—”

Her poor, insincere attempt at protesting further was stifled immediately at the feel of Mulder’s rock solid erection pressing deeply into the softness of her ass cheek. She felt him buck, thick and hot against her and she wanted to mewl at the resulting wetness that rushed through her like a surging wave.

“That feels so...” Scully sighed as she reached her free hand up behind her to scrape her fingers through the soft hairs along the back of his head. “So so good.”

The shrill sound of the oven timer jolted them apart and Scully whimpered at the sudden loss of Mulder’s toe curling ministrations.

“Dinner’s ready,” Mulder rasped into her hair and palmed her triangle of curls. He quickly inhaled her fresh shower scent of coconut and vanilla shampoo as he fought to rein in his rapidly growing need to pleasure her where they stood.

Scully lifted the back of her head from his shoulder and exhaled. “Yeah, you should go sit.” The gravely tone of her voice begged to differ.

Mulder grinned and released his hold on her hip to pat her hand that currently had a death grip around his wrist. “Okay, but you're not making this easy for me, Scully. Unfortunately, I do need my hand back,” he teased.

“Oh!” She winced slightly as his wonderful fingers and the warmth of his hand left the confines of her pants. Straightening her shirt and neatly tucking her hair behind her ears, she elbowed him and reiterated that it was time to eat.

Even though Scully wanted nothing more than to make love to Mulder right then and there, satisfying their obvious desires would just have to wait until after they ate the meal she’d been planning for far longer than Mulder realized. She had wanted to surprise him before they finally slept together with his favorite home cooked meal, and maybe even a heady makeout session with how incredible he was after Pfaster tainted her home, leaving her with another internal scar. Her heart swelled when Mulder had placed a tender kiss to the cuts and bruises that littered her face, promising to hold her hand until her inner abrasions were healed too.

Scully loving Mulder was never the issue. Their timing, however, was another story.

——

They ate side by side in relative silence with a few stolen glances while the music played softly in the background.

Scully passed the rolls and butter while Mulder shuffled around the casserole dish for thirds with a comfortable ease reminiscent of the way they navigated their partnership. She had always been enamored with the way he hummed in the back of his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed dramatically. It was downright explicit. She was so caught up in staring that she nearly spilled her drink across their plates.

“Ugh, this is so damn good!” Mulder moaned around a mouthful of lasagna.

She nodded and clutched at the end of the table, unable to glance away from his mouth as he licked his lips. “I have to agree.”

This table had _seen_ things. Gruesome crime scene photos; late night glasses of wine when she was feeling particularly lonely; covert meetings that took place away from the office; droplets of blood that had dripped from her nose as she lied through the phone to Mulder and her mother about being fine; mindless banter with her partner about what constituted as heart healthy foods as they shared a carton of Ming’s Chinese food on a Friday night; had recently been professionally disinfected and polished by crime scene cleaners…

Tonight, this table was seeing nothing but their dinner and desire.

Holding back a smirk, she smoothed her hands over the thick, white cloth and out of the corner of her eye, watched as Mulder hurriedly dabbed at the large splattering of tomato sauce along its pristine cotton with a napkin.

“It’s okay, Mulder, it will come out.”

Embarrassed that he couldn’t stop shoveling in his food like a starving man without leaving stains, he dipped his head and shrugged. “Sorry… I’m hungrier than I thought.”

“Good. I enjoy your appetite,” she smiled at her own subtle innuendo over the rim of her wine glass.

“Touché.”

“It actually doesn’t bother me. The stain,” she explained in between sips. The heat of the alcohol emboldened her. “My mom bought me this as a housewarming gift when I first moved in. She’d told me to use it only when I had company that truly meant the world to me to share it with. For when I find the one I can’t imagine not sharing _everything_ in life with. I’ve never used it before tonight.”

Mulder snapped his eyes up from his plate and blinked at her as she swirled her Chardonnay. “Scully…” His heart hammered at the prospect of being the first and only person Dana Scully cared enough about to consciously use such a symbolic gift.

“So I’m glad it’s getting… worn-in.”

He cleared his tightening throat and picked at his dinner roll. “Your mother is an amazingly wise woman. Seems to run in the family.”

“Thank you, Mulder. I’m sure she’d love to hear you say that to her one day,” she said with a shake of her head. “She prides herself on spreading her wisdom and benevolence.”

Mulder swallowed a large bite and agreed. “I know. She’s… well, her words are never lost on me, Scully. And all things considered, I’m not really deserving of them.”

Sighing, she reached over and placed a hand on his bare forearm, reassuring him with a tap of her thumb and chuckled. “Mulder, you’re the most amazing person that I will ever have the pleasure to meet.” His eyes widened at her compliment. “But you’re also totally ignorant in seeing yourself as undeserving of anything good in life.”

His brow creased but he smiled. Mulder touched the back of her hand to trace the lines and tiny marks that shaped her, avoiding her stare. “I’m obsessive, annoying, obstinate, needy—”

“Stubborn, messy, guilt-ridden, impulsive…” Scully finished. Mulder looked up and pouted, yet she carried on. “Attentive, loyal, tender, kind, loving, passionate… sexy.”

He grunted as his smile grew. “So the good outweighs the bad.”

She responded simply with a shrug and drained the rest of her wine. She mused that she loved him _with_ his faults, not in spite of them.

“Or maybe your perception is a slightly biased one because, well…”

“Mulder?”

“Because…” She watched his tongue poke at the inside of his cheek. “Because of a word that’s left unspoken.”

A pregnant silence hung in the air.

It was a brave statement to prod her about but Mulder knew she loved him. She showed him every day with her unyielding loyalty and never-ending belief that he was worth sticking around for.

She held her breath as a wave of panic washed over her. She blinked at her empty glass hanging in the air. Much like the words hanging off the tip of her tongue.

“I…” Heat flushed her cheeks at the near admission. She gazed through her lashes at Mulder’s sly, knowing smirk.

Arching a brow and removing her hand from his inspection, she responded slowly with an intentional sultry tone laced with history between them through every drawn out syllable. “Sure. Fine. Whatever.”

Mulder grinned behind his fork and finished the rest of the wine, basking in her consequential banter. His body was buzzing with warmth and it had nothing to do with the alcohol.

“You’re flushed, Mulder. You look like you’re too warm.” Scully fingered the stem of her glass, unable to ignore the pinkening of his skin under the kitchen’s low lighting. Her fingers itched to reach out and help him out of his clothing when she noted the sudden look of hunger raging in his swirling green eyes that had nothing to do with dinner. “Would you like some more wine?”

She stood and instinctively ran a hand up his bicep, brushing her front along his spine as she rounded his chair. The seemingly innocent act of affection had set Mulder in motion. He scooted back from the end of the table, leaving space for Scully to stand in front of the vee of his legs.

“Mm, no need,” he answered with a rasp, grazing her hand that was currently tugging on the knot of his tie. His head had been swimming since he first laid eyes on her, and her deft little fingers brushing along his chest was only adding to it.

Biting her lip, she locked her heavy lidded gaze onto his as she yanked the tie from his neck and let it fall to the floor. “Better?”

“Not even close.”

“Mulder,” she cautioned and felt her sex swell despite herself. She wanted him, badly. But she also had made a decision this morning to try and make this night—just one night perfect for them. She hoped to encourage Mulder to dance with her again for the first time in years before their clothes ended up scattered across the apartment. “Dinner isn’t finished.”

He ran a hand slowly up the back of her thigh, lingering over the curve of her ass, palming her hip. “I think we should skip to dessert now. Don’t you?”

She huffed, feeling another blush spread over her cheekbones as she tried not to melt before him.

Mulder stared up at her while her wine laden tongue swept across her top lip as her breath quickened. He teased her with the tips of his fingers now playing at the silky skin of her belly and she stepped in further between his legs, her hands resting atop his shoulders.

Mulder grunted and felt a new rush of blood flowing through his groin as her fingers slid under the collar of his shirt. “You’ve been a good girl, eaten all of your veggies and everything. You deserve to treat yourself.”

“Treat myself,” she repeated, easily losing herself in the green gleam of his eyes. The low dip in his voice spread goosebumps along her skin and her belly fluttered like a hummingbird.

His grip tightened around her waist while her fingers played with the top button of her favorite work shirt of his. She popped it and next two open just as slowly, intent on teasing him yet only ramping up her need to touch every bare inch of him.

“Treat ourselves, maybe?” he hoped as her fingertips played with the wispy hairs on his chest. He was hard and straining with the heat of her center permeating through his slacks. “Indulge?”

Scully’s mouth hovered over his while his hands found their way up her sweater. She watched as his lips parted, anticipating, and her tongue instantly darted out to taste them. His gutteral moan vibrated through her mouth before she eagerly stifled it with her lips. No more waiting.

Their kiss deepened quickly and a fervent need to strip every stitch of clothing off was overwhelming. Her head tilted to the side as Mulder’s tongue rolled along hers and her eyes flicked to the sturdy oak table that held the remainder of their meal.

The wild image of Mulder laying her out and fucking her on a surface they had yet to christen was an incredible turn-on. Her more rational anal-retentive nature would admonish that idea immediately and happily guide him to her bed. But, that was before Mulder’s mouth met hers—before he had touched her thighs, belly, and unhooked her bra as he caressed her ribs. Her rational side slipped away when Mulder touched her this way. The whole world did. So when one hand cupped under the crease of her ass and the other dipped into the waistband of her leggings for the second time tonight, Scully made the decision to stop making decisions and simply indulge. Indulge in letting the man she loved do unmentionable things to her between the tossed salad and dinner rolls.

“Mmm… take them off,” Scully told him, breathless, flushed and swollen with expectancy. “I need you.”

Through the flickering candles and dim light, that serious woman of the FBI’s image that he loved so much faded into the background of Mulder’s mind. Her pink lips, plump and wet, captivated him like nothing else. The freckles poking through the high color of her arousal along the apples of her cheeks, and her aquamarine eyes actively undressing him, held an image of Dana Scully that Mulder wanted to wake up to every single day for the rest of his life.

“And I need you,” he assured back, watching her eyes widen as he peeled her leggings achingly slow off of each freshly shaven leg. Mulder could see the impatience on her face, and the throbbing of his dick was about to put a swift end to this romantic seduction.

Scully kept her eyes glued to his as she unbuttoned her sweater with purpose and shrugged out of it and her bra, unbothered by the growing pile of clothes pooling at her feet.

“So soft,” Mulder complimented, and wordlessly worshipped her body.

Natural Scully—dressed in her fuzzy sweater and leggings, wearing a makeup free smile was Mulder’s new obsession. But smooth, alabaster skin that slid like silk beneath his hands, was truly mind-blowing.

She nodded and smirked. “Soft everywhere, remember?”

“Jesus, I could never forget.” Mulder ran two fingers along her barely there coarse ringlets of auburn hair for the second time tonight—hell bent on finishing what they’d started and watched her lashes flutter as he made his way down. The pad of his middle finger slipped easily across her smooth and sleek outer lips.

“Oh Scully…” he sighed into her wrist where her hand was caressing his cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

She stifled a gasp as his dexterous fingers swiped through her slick folds just once. “Mm, Mulder,” Scully hummed and covered the back of his hand with hers that cupped her center, urging him on. “Me too.”

At her open admission, he plunged two long fingers through her core and instantly curved them forward to strum along her G-spot. “Oh, Mulderrr…”

“Fuck!” Moving his fingers through her with tenacity, he pressed his thumb hard against her clit and watched Scully’s chin fall bonelessly to her chest.

Her fingers then clawed frantically now at his opened dress shirt and tore the cotton over his shoulders and off this freed arm. With one huffing sound of annoyance at her displeasure of his belt buckle, Mulder removed his now wet fingers to quickly strip off his remaining clothing.

As he sat in front of her in all his naked glory, Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed their mouths together. Absolutely desperate to feel him inside her, Scully’s hand grasped Mulder’s erection and gently pumped her fist over every curve of his thick length. He hissed into her mouth when her thumb massaged the droplets of warm precum around his flared head, moistening the tip.

“Uhng… oh, I…” were the only coherent sounds Mulder could gasp.

Scully hurriedly straddled Mulder’s slender hips as he held onto the swell of her ass to help guide his way into her. With her legs astride his, she sank down on his shaft inch by glorious inch. Both moaning in unison, Scully whirled her hips and the crown of his cock pressed into her cervix. Reveling in the soft kisses that were trailing along her face, she gripped the back of the chair and leaned her forehead against his. Mulder’s darkened eyes held hers as she swung her feet under the chair and utilized the rungs between her toes to rise and fall in his lap.

“Oh shit, Scully! You’re so wet, so tight, feel so good,” Mulder rambled between her firm kisses and mewling gasps. She muttered broken syllables against his cheek as she rotated her hips to the rhythm of the music.

The chair rocked side to side with the sway of their moving bodies and just when the ache of his orgasm began to build, Mulder watched Scully’s face drift away from him and her eyes once again lock onto the dining room table.

“Mulder…” It was a breathy request asked out of pure unbridled want; and one Mulder was more than happy to answer.

His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head at the sight of her nodding at the table’s surface. “Hold on,” he growled, quickly latching one arm around her bare back and another up under her thigh to grip her hip. He rocked to his feet and lifted her ass onto the edge of the table.

Scully reached back and slid Mulder’s plate off to the side so that the end of the table was clear. Cock in hand, Mulder teased her entrance, tapping at her engorged bundle of nerves and groaning while flicking at the hood of her clit.

“Ah, please, Mulder,” Scully hissed, wrapping her legs around his hips and yanking his neck down to claim his mouth.

Mulder pressed a palm against the white linen, gathering a fistful of Scully’s affirmation for him, and hovered over her as he slid completely into her. He felt every inch being gripped by the slick of her sucking him in deeper.

Moaning as he fully sheathed himself, Scully supported her weight on one propped up elbow, cupped his jaw, and grated out, “Fuck me, Mulder.”

“Oh, hell!” With an arch of his back, Mulder thrusted up into her core and pumped with enthusiasm. His mouth bumped against hers from his rapid plunges and he watched, slack-jawed as her eyes rolled shut.

Their bodies crashed against each other like waves. Her rosy pink nipples hardened further as her breasts bounced with each jerking motion his body rocked into hers.

The strong, wooden table that’s built to last was steadily quaking under the force of their gyrations. Creaking and scraping of the oaks sturdy legs could barely be heard over the wet slapping sounds and throaty groans of pleasure.

“Scully…” Mulder gaped at the erotic sight of her leaning back now, bracketing herself on both elbows as her hair swung wildly across her spine.

Mulder’s hands found that tender erogenous zone behind the bend of her knee, gripping one and folding it to her shoulder, spreading her wide as he glided through her fluidly.

“Oh, God. Jesus… _OhmyGod_!”

He grunted his approval as she babbled on while the ridge of his cock dragged along her sweet spot. His faithful Catholic Scully, taking the Lord's name in vain just for him. Come Sunday, he could imagine her saying a few extra Hail Mary’s after nourishing the sins of the flesh as he watched her cross necklace bounce between the valley of her breasts. Fortunately for agnostic Mulder, he found the act of not engaging in indulging in the woman he loved much more sinful.

“More, Mulder,” Scully keened, toes tapping at his bicep with every eye-rolling jolt. His fingers bit into her skin as he gripped her leg, but all she could think about was _more_.

Her hips leaned into his, absorbing each motion jaring her center. Four fingers dug half moons along his deltoid as five more combed greedily through his thick golden-brown locks. As his cock bounced off her tight walls, rattling the silverware along the tabletop, Scully watched the sheen of their combined perspiration shimmer in the flickering candlelight.

Scully had never felt more emotion slam into her at once in her life.

“Oh, oh, oh, Mulder gonna...” A hard, smooth thrust slammed home with delicious force and her forehead rocked up to his as rapture washed over. A stream of warm fluid poured from her and pooled along the tablecloth between her thighs.

“Mulder,” she gasped along his cheek, squeezing his length as her walls contracted.

“Fuuuck,” Mulder grunted as her muscles convulsed involuntarily. Scully’s whole body shook until her orgasm haze faded and she carelessly slumped her head down next to the salad bowl.

Mulder covered her mouth in a firm kiss and mumbled encouragement against her lips. He pumped in and out of her at a frenzied pace now, relishing in the tension of her clinging to his muscles as he glided through the rush of warm juices like silk.

“Uh,” he shuddered while his mouth found an undulating breast and muffled affection tumbled from his lips. “Beautiful, Scully, feel so damn perfect.”

“Mmm…” The taste of his slightly salty skin was delicious, the power in Mulder’s thrusts were exquisite, and the way his hard front collided with her soft, pliant one was mouthwatering. This was beyond the most appetizing thing to enter her body at this dining table.

Mulder’s fingers dug into the flesh on her hips and she was holding on to the lip of the table next to her ass for dear life. Mulder pumped into her mercilessly as he raced to the finish line.

Suddenly, his cock throbbed as a powerful jolt of his own orgasm coiled and rocketed through him from head to toe. “Sculllly,” he uttered her name in reverence, and spilled into her while she beamed up at him, caressing his face as he floated back down from the clouds.

Panting, he languidly bent down and stole the breath from her chest, nibbling at each swollen lip. “Best dessert I’ve ever tasted.”

——

Two songs played through while Mulder sifted through the bunched up pile of his clothes mingled with Scully’s. When she headed to the bathroom, he took care of the spilled salad, scattered silverware, and carefully folded up the wet spot soaking through the linen with his dress shirt hanging open.

“Mulder?” Scully came around the corner, wearing a different sweater halfway buttoned, and a fresh pair pants. She had planned on hopping in the shower yet quickly changed instead, skipping her usual once over in the bathroom mirror when she heard Mulder clanging around food layered dishes in the sink without scraping them. “I can take care of the plates. You can finish with the mess on the table.”

Mulder grinned. “It certainly is messy,” he teased, watching her nose scrunch and cheeks pinken. “Well worth it though.”

She wanted to scold him for pointing out the fact that she had been the one to make said _mess_ , but found herself floating up on her toes and eagerly kissing his perfect, smart-assed mouth.

Mulder’s hands wound around her waist and dipped her back dramatically, causing her to yelp loudly when his mouth latched onto her neck. It startled him, and he lost his balance just enough to knock over the chair that Scully had been giving him the ride of his life in.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a hulking force slammed into him with a velocity his body would never be ready for, tackling him onto the kitchen floor.

“Ahhh!” Mulder hit the tiled floor, hard. The collision to his back knocked the remaining air from his chest and a booming voice snarled in his ear. The fact that he was smashed face first into the unforgiving floor along with a heavy knee crushing his tailbone as his head spun, made him throw up a quick thank you to whomever was listening that his dick was no longer erect.

“What the hell? What are you doing?” Scully hollered as she hovered over his prone body. He felt her tugging on the man currently grinding his elbow in his tricep. It seemed like forever that he was trapped like a goddamn suspect with his arm wrenched behind his back as a rushed conversation was taking place above him. He was officially pissed off! “It’s Mulder, dammit! Get off of him, Bill!”

“Jesus Christ!” He felt the strong grip on his skin trembling with adrenaline.

“Watch your language, Bill Jr.!” Mulder heard Margaret chastise.

“Oh, my goodness,” Tara gasped.

“Ugh! You gonna get off of me?” Mulder grunted, turning his head to get a glimpse of Bill Jr.’s wide eyes staring at him as he let go of his death grip. Bill stumbled back to his feet and stood next to his stunned wife. “Scully? Wha…” he mumbled, out of breath, rolling onto his knees with his shirt half off his bare shoulders.

Scully was stunned. “Someone care to explain what the heck is happening here?” Confused, face flushing with anger and embarrassment as the scene unfolded in front of her. Her mother, her sister in-law holding her nephew, and her brother, had just barged in on her and Mulder caught up in their afterglow.

She marched into the living room, flicked on the lights, and turned off the music.

“We knocked, Dana, and when there was no answer, we heard you cry out and then the crash sound had Bill worried,” Tara rushed to explain.

“Oh, Fox! Are you okay?” Margaret apologized as she removed the hand from her mouth.

“I’m fine, really.” He quickly buttoned up his shirt and tried to blink back his own discomfort.

Mulder knew his panic face was in full effect when the horrifying thought of this woman he respected in front of him, could’ve actually walked in on her Dana, in the throes of passion along her gifted tablecloth raced through his mind.

Tara nudged Scully’s arm as she walked by and quickly plucked a green chunk of lettuce that was tangled in the back of her hair. “Dana…” Tara gasped in surprise and smirked, giving Scully a look of approval as she swayed a sleeping Matthew along her shoulder. “I was about to ask if your power was out, but now…”

“Oh God!” Scully groaned with her face in her hands, her cheeks feeling hotter by the second. Her hair was surely wild, sweater half unbuttoned and askew, barely concealing her braless breasts. Her thoroughly kissed lips felt swollen against her tongue as she nervously worried them between her teeth.

She was the picture of a woman just thoroughly fucked by her partner and her family was surrounded by the evidence.

“Mom?” Scully questioned, peeking through her fingers as he glared over at her brother. Mulder stood by her side and briefly brushed his fingers along hers, moving them away from her face. The look of utter respect that seeped from his eyes emboldened her, gave her support.

Nodding, she hurriedly finished buttoning her shirt and said, “I thought you were coming over tomorrow, Mom. Not tonight. You said the 20th, I don’t—”

“I know,” Margaret touched her hand, “I’m sorry for not calling ahead but the thunderstorm hit sooner than expected and my cell phone lost signal. We didn’t think you’d mind us stopping by, honey. We’re sorry we shocked you two.”

“I’m not!” Bill jumped in. “You don’t have to apologize, Mom. We did nothing wrong.”

Mulder exhaled and nodded. “You’re right. If that were me, I would’ve knocked down the door to make sure she was safe. Guess that explains the linebacker tackle.”

“Yeah, I know just how often my sister’s life is on the line while she works with _you_ ,” Bill sneered. “I think we can settle the rest of this without you, Mulder. This is a _family_ discussion.”

Scully scoffed at the notion that she hadn’t already considered Mulder as family. “Bill!”

Mulder met his eyes solidly, offering up flared nostrils and a nonverbal response akin to ‘stick it where the sun don’t shine.’ “I’ll leave when Scully asks me to.”

“Her name is Dana! You seem to overlook that fact.” Bill snapped before Tara’s hand gripped his wrist.

“Oh?” Feeling bold, sarcasm dripped off his tongue. “As if I could ever _overlook_ anything about my partner. That’s what I’ve always called her. _I’m_ the one who always has her back.”

Bill leaned in towards Mulder and spat, “Is that what happened the last time she was attacked?”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Scully waved her hand in the air between Bill and Mulder, cutting off any further attempt at biting remarks. “I _willingly_ put my life on the line for him. Mulder doesn’t own me, Bill, and he’s never attempted to try.” Her embarrassment had faded at a rapid pace and she was now left with anger on how the most important man in her life was being treated in her home.

Mulder was beaming with pride. He could practically see the heat rolling off of her usual milky white skin ever since the room lit up. With fisted hands, rigid posture, and a fire burning in her eyes, he watched in awe as Scully put her big brother in his place.

“I can take care of myself! No one has to “protect” me like you seem to think,” Scully shook her head, furious that her capability was still a running family discussion with her brother. “Mulder watches my back, supports me. Just like I do for him in return. We’re equals… in every respect.”

Mulder placed his hand to the small of her back. “I’d do anything and everything to keep Scu—Dana safe.”

“And that means what, exactly?” Bill just couldn’t help himself and Scully had had enough. A fresh rush of fury ignited within her at his continued hostile remarks.

“That means, Bill, that we’re _everything_ to each other! We’ve been partners for over seven years, and that’s how I intend it to always be,” she hissed. Scully wasn't saying anything that anyone standing in her dining room didn’t already know, but it felt like a huge revelation anyway. One even she couldn’t believe she’d uttered. “So if you can never accept that, then… well, then we have nothing else to say to one another. Ever.”

Bill’s jaw dropped and Tara looked pleased with Scully’s insistence as she held a hand over a dreaming Matthew’s ear.

Scully saw her mother in her peripheral, having chosen to step away from the confrontation as she calmly ran the tablecloth she’d given between her fingers. She watched the slow smile pull at her lips and knew that her mother understood exactly what the underlying meaning of this night with Mulder meant.

“And, and…” her words faded as her mother approached, seeing the knowing expression practically blinding her as their eyes met.

Margaret sighed. “Not another word.” Silence reigned as she patiently gathered her thoughts. “It was only a matter of time before it all bubbled to the surface, honey. What we barged in on, is none of our business. But Dana, you know how I feel about Fox’s presence in your life. His love and concern for you is why you’re still here. I’ll be forever grateful for that. Even through the painful paths, I’ve never second guessed God’s plan to bring you two together in life,” she admitted.

Mulder was astonished. Yet looking at Scully’s face contort into what looked like an expression of acceptance, it seemed as though she was expecting this conversation to occur, as if it were something tangible hanging between them for a very long time.

“Mom?” Bill indignantly huffed, shaking his head, clearly still confused.

Tara stepped up to Bill and narrowed her eyes. “Bill, please! Dana’s a grown woman and Mulder has been her partner for years now.”

“I know that,” he tisked. “I certainly haven’t forgotten his involvement.”

Tara sighed and with a slight shake of her head, explained it all. “Her _partner_ , Bill.”

And that’s the moment Scully witnessed her big brother rock back on his heels with the force of his wife’s loaded words.

“Maybe not in an obvious way like right now, but in her heart, I think he has always been more. Of course I’m no love matriarch like Mom here,” Tara praised her mother in-law. “So, don’t quote my romance driven heart.”

Scully nearly choked and reached out to grasp the wall after hearing her and Mulder’s partnership explained in such an easy yet blatant way. There was nothing easy nor blatant about her relationship with Mulder. She was too overwhelmed to make eye contact with him standing so close to her, but she couldn’t help noticing the amusement radiating off of him.

“Mom’s been waiting years to see proof that they finally figured out their feelings for one another,” Tara added, shucking a limp Matthew up while she bit back a smile.

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” Bill muttered under his breath and glared at Mulder who could hardly stifle a chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

Then Margaret provided an eye-roll so epic, Scully paled in comparison. Mulder was surprisingly shocked at the feat.

“I’m going to share a little wisdom with you all,” she started. “Any relationship is never perfect. Whether it’s a friendship, a partnership, an intimate one, a platonic one, or one that includes all of those things... it all comes down to love. A Mother knows when her children are in love. I may be getting old, but my eyes work just fine.”

Scully gasped and Mulder shifted on his feet.

“But—”

The matriarch raised her hand in disapproval to halt further argument from her son. “It’s your life, Dana Katherine. Not mine and not your brother’s,” she reiterated, turning to look directly into Mulder’s eyes. “I’m happy that my children are happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Mulder blinked back a sudden sting in his eyes and grasped her outstretched hand, giving it a meaningful squeeze.

“Mom…” Scully breathed, stepping to her side where Margaret gave her a genuine smile and smoothed a lock of hair down the curve of her cheek.

Mulder cleared emotion from his throat as he released Margaret’s hand and rubbed the back of his neck in thought. _A wise woman, indeed._

"Well, this has been eventful,” he joked to break the tension, and snagged his jacket from the couch while avoiding catching Bill’s stare burning a hole in his head. "But, I think I’ll head home now.” He didn’t want to intrude on Scully’s time spent with her family and she’d never ask him to leave for that reason. “I've got a roast in the closet and an alien in the oven."

Tara and Scully huffed out a laugh as Bill scoffed and threw up an arm.

“See what I mean,” he poorly attempted to whisper into Tara’s hair.

Ignoring him, he nodded goodbye to Margaret as she took a seat in the living room. Mulder slipped on his shoes he’d left near the door and kissed Scully between her brows as she palmed his sternum.

Pulling away and moving to open the door, he asked, "See you Monday morning, Scully?”

She simply nodded and watched him leave showing a flash of reluctance in her eyes.

As he shut the door and began walking, a realization struck. A seven year love affair of the heart had to be the most overwhelming, and intricate time of he and Scully’s life. But as Scully would adamantly say, he wouldn’t change a day.

He heard her door open and he turned back around.

“Mulder?”

“Hey.”

“Has this…”

Scully stepped away from the doorway and swallowed. “What happened in there…” She waved her hand around them, including the words that were spoken while nodding her head towards her family behind the door. “Did this just change everything?”

The crease between her arched brow and the look of concern in her eyes spoke more to him than anything else she could have said in that moment. He knew she wanted this to work. She wanted him. She worried that what was said and unsaid might have changed _this_ for them.

He smirked. “Oh, Scully. _This_ changes everything and nothing at all.”

Four purposeful strides later, his fingers threaded through her hair while his mouth covered hers, softly, lingering as she mumbled quietly along his lips. Mulder’s eyes flew open and he gasped at her words. He pulled back to see her upturned face, flushed and glowing with lashes fluttering along her muted freckles. The look of satisfaction that tugged at her lips nearly brought him to his knees.

Just before he turned to walk away, he tucked a wisp of red behind her ear as he grinned and slowly whispered a declaration of his own. “Sure. Fine. Whatever.”

——

**Author's Note:**

> Declarations that are said and unsaid, always seem to happen in hallways…
> 
> Scully’s whisper was intentional and I’m hoping you got the relation to their dinner conversation clearly there. Yet you can take what she mumbles to him as you wish, though. And, it’s also a shout out to NLF. 
> 
> I hope you noticed the little love shown for Reyes/Annabeth Gish with Mystic Pizza btw. And not to mention, the little Easter egg with the “lobster” oven mitt is my little Friends loving heart shining through. 
> 
> The tablecloth is significant in a subtle way. The fact that Mulder is messy and leaves his MARK on it, only opens up the opportunity for Scully to explain it. It’s Scully SHOWING Mulder that she loves him without actually saying it aloud(yet). Just like she shows him with the way she touches him and never leaves his side after everything. Maggie seeing this, understands exactly what is happening and has known for a very, very long time how her daughter feels about Mulder. Same as how she’s known that Mulder loved Scully for years now. My love for Margaret Scully is fierce, and I can’t help but laugh at not only how effective she is at squashing Bill’s bullshit, but how she can get Scully to take a step back and give her that nudge to see the whole picture. 
> 
> Thank you for reading😘


End file.
